In Love With an Assassin
by Raptorjewel
Summary: This is Levi x Eren. I'm not good with summaries so please don't judge the story based on this.
1. Chapter 1

**I have this story up on my Wattpad account but it isn't very good. Thanks for reading.**

 **Eren's POV**

"I'm off to work experience Mikasa. I'll see you later" As I grab my coat I hear my adopted sister yell a good luck. For my work experience I'm helping out at the local orphanage. The walk takes about 15 minutes so I get there quickly. However when I arrived I saw camera crews and police officers outside. The first one I tried to talk just ignored me. He appeared to be talking into a phone without getting a reply. I walked to an officer near the front. His name tag said 'Officer Hannes'.

"Excuse me sir, but what's going on?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"Someone has taken everyone inside hostage. The man you tried talking to before is trying to negotiate with him but so far nothing." I was shocked by this. I mean who holds an _orphanage_ hostage? Without thinking I put my bag on the ground, then my coat and while I looked directly at the window I emptied my pockets. I knew of a back entrance, so before anyone could stop me I ran around to find it. Once I saw it I opened it as carefully as I could and had just closed it when I felt something cold against my forehead. As I looked up from the floor I saw a man in front of me (although he only came up to my shoulder).

"What do you want?" I swallowed before replying.

"I want you to let all of the children and staff here go. Take me instead. I don't know what your reasons are but i'll give my life if I have to." I'm an idiot. The words come out before I could stop them. I looked directly into his eyes. They were a pale green and he had short, scruffy, blond hair. Despite his short structure he looked twice as strong as me.

"Fine just gag and blindfold yourself, then turn to face the door with your hands behind your back. Don't try anything." I must have been smiling like an idiot because he looked at me funny but I nodded and he threw down two, black, strips of fabric.

 **Unknown's POV**

What is with this brat. First he offers himself to save these kids and the staff. Then he smiles like a madman (which he probably is) when I agree to his deal. I throw down the blindfold and gag then go tell everyone else what to do.

"You're all free to go but you have to wait until the back door slams before you leave the building. Am I understood?" They nod, I hang the up the phone the police were using to 'negotiate' with me and walked back to see the brat standing, facing the door. At least he's ready to go, well almost. I took some strong rope from my bag then tied his hands together. The boss will surely tell me off for not killing the target, causing a disturbance and taking this brat but I don't care. He intrigues me. What was he doing here in the first place?

 **Eren's POV**

I felt my hands being tied together. I knew that meant he was ready to go. I hope Mika will be alright without me. I hear the door open and then I felt him push me forwards. I stumbled but luckily I didn't fall. Judging by the noise he slammed the door. I feel his hand on my back so I start walking. It's odd not being able to see where I'm going but it's worth it knowing the children and staff are safe.

"Stop. I'm going to take your blindfold off, just until you're in the car." I nodded and the next thing I see is a black corsa. He probably doesn't like to stand out. He opens the door and I get in. Moments later the blindfold is back on and he kind of pushed me over so I was laying on the back seats. I think of Mikasa again, although she didn't admit it, she needed me or else she might fall into depression again. The car starts moving, heading toward my probable doom.

 **AN** **What do you think? I'm terrible at writing so feedback is very much appreciated. Any thoughts on who the "Unknown" person is. Comment who you think it is and the first person to get it right gets a character in the next chapter.**


	2. AN Sorry

I'm sorry its taking so long to write an update but my dog was recently killed by a speeding car so I'm a little depressed at the moment.

I will try to have the new chapter up as soon as possible but it might take a little longer than expected.

Thank you all for reading the first chapter and, again, I'm sorry for not having the new chapter for you.


	3. Chapter 2

First of all I'm sorry for how long it took to do this chapter. Why it did is at the bottom and secondly a big well done to rollingwords who guessed that the 'Unknown' character is Levi. The character I added in for them (after discussion of course) is Garen. He doesn't appear much in this chapter but I will be bringing him back into it later and might even do a chapter in his POV. Now on with the story!

Levi's POV

This kid is really confusing. I thought he would have tried to struggle or at least sit up but he's just laying still. He can't be asleep, can he? No. Who falls asleep after being kidnapped? I need to speak to my boss as soon as possible, I hope he's home.

"You still awake back there Brat?" I hear a muffled yes. That's good.

About five minutes later I pull up in front of my bosses house. When I get to the door it opens and Garen steps out.

"I take it Erwin's not in"

"No he's away at a meeting right now. Can I get your name and I'll let Mr. Smith know you were here." I look at the. I've never met him before but I've heard Erwin talk about him. He's wearing a white dress shirt, black jeans and black high tops. He has dark brown hair, pale skin and honey brown eyes. I have to look up to meet his eyes (although that's not new for me) as he stands at about 5'11.

"Name's Levi" I say blankly. Garen nods and closes the door.

Once back in the car I see the kid is now sitting up. No one's going to see him as the windows are tinted so I don't question his sudden change in position. Instead I focus on driving back to my place.

Eren's POV

I don't like not being able to see where I'm being taken but it's not as if my kidnapper's going to take the blindfold off.

"Are you still awake back there Brat?" I mumble out a yes. Does he really think I fell asleep? Who in their right mind falls asleep after being kidnapped?

A few minutes later the car stops and the mystery man gets out. While he's gone I'm going to sit up because it's uncomfortable as hell laying on my hands. It takes me a while but I manage to sit up. That was a lot more difficult than first anticipated. I mentally high five myself. The car door opens and closes then we star moving again.

(Time Skip. 30-40 Minutes)

The engine stops and No Name gets out and opens my door. He pulls me out and takes off the blindfold. It's a small house with a wood behind and to either side of it. The track he drove down looks about 2 or 3 miles long. Before I get to look further I'm pushed toward the house.

Once inside the rope around my hands and the gag are removed. His house looks really, _really,_ clean. The room on the left is the kitchen and dining room. The room on the right is the living room and directly in front of the door is a set of stairs which I'm going to guess leads to his bedroom.

"Take your shoes off and leave them by the door. I may be an assassin but I keep my house clean." I gulp. I didn't realise he was an assassin. I took my shoes off because, to be honest, I don't want to anger him in any way.

"Go through to the kitchen and sit at the table Brat." I nodded and did as requested. I wonder if i'll ever see my friends again?

Levi's POV

After the brat went to the kitchen I made my way up stairs to my room. I took off my blond wig and took out my light green contacts. My phone rang as I combed my raven black hair. It was Erwin.

"What's up eyebrows?"

"Not much shorty just wanted to know why you came by earlier." My eye twitched at the 'shorty' remark.

"I didn't get the job done and I kidnapped an innocent kid" I leaned against the wall, holding the phone away from my ear.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Deming it safe, I put the phone to my ear again.

"Some child noticed me as I snuck into the place and alerted an adult. Next thing is police are outside trying to 'negotiate' with me and everyone is a hostage in the front room"

"The kid Levi. I meant the kid"

"I'm getting there. He came in through the back door and said I could take him if I let everyone else go"

"You're an idiot" I rolled my eyes.

"So the last, what 60?, kills mean nothing?"

"I hate you"

"No you don't. I've got to go now bushy brows" I hung up before he could say a word about my height, or lack of height in my case.

I make my way to the kitchen. The boy looks nervous, or scared. Oh well I don't care. I need tea. I put the kettle to boil.

"Brat do you want tea?"

"N-no thank you" I turn to get a mug from the cupboard on the wall...I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FOUR EYED IDIOT!

A.N Sorry this chapter took so long. After I got back in the mood to write after the last thing that happened my girlfriend broke up with me saying she'd never liked me in a relationship way but as a sister. Thanks for being patient and another well done to rollingwords.


	4. Chapter 3

**Eren's POV**

I looked up at the assassin and had to stop myself from laughing. He was standing on his tip toes trying to reach a mug that was on the top shelf.

"D-do you want some help? I was nervous. He seemed like someone who was sensitive about their height. He sighed.

"Normally I'd say no but I really need tea right now, so yes I do want help." He moved to the side as I stood up and went to the cupboard. I get down a black mug that was right at the front and handed it to him. He muttered a thanks.

"If you don't mind, could you move them back to the bottom shelf?" I smiled slightly.

"I'll move them, if you tell me your name." I have absolutely no idea where this bravery came from but I can guarantee it won't last long.

"My name's Levi. What's yours Brat?"

"Eren." He nodded and went about making his tea while I put all his mugs back to their original place. I then sat back down and watched Levi make his tea.

"Hey Eren, what were you doing at the orphanage this morning?" He had a very odd way of holding his mug. He was holding it by the rim as he stood against the counter.

"I was there for work experience." He just nodded and started to drink. Once he was finished he washed the mug and put it back.

"You'll be slee-"

"LEEEEVVVVIIII!" I watched as Levi's eyes got slightly wider at the sound of the male/female voice. Before I could ask him anything someone with brown hair and what looked like goggles ran in and pounced on him.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME FOUR EYES!"

"You're no fun short stack." Levi's eye twitched but the brunette took no notice of how annoyed he was getting.

 **Levi's POV**

Hanji was blabbering on about one of his/her science experiments. As soon as he/she turned his/her back to me, I jumped and wrapped my arm around her neck and my legs around her waist.

"Now Hanji, what have I told you about moving my mugs to the top shelf?" My voice was low and dangerous. I tightened my hold on her throat.

"You told me not to do it."

"Exactly, and what did you do?"

"Ignored you and put them on the top shelf."

"Are you going to do it again?" I knew he/she'd say no but in actual fact they'd do it again before the month was up.

"No, of course I won't." His/her words were dripping with sarcasm and where was that giggling coming from?

 **Eren's POV**

I've just written my death in stone. Why the hell did I have to start giggling. They looked like good friends, shut up inner voice. Now is not the time.

"Who's this cutie then Levi? Is he your boyfriend? Have you done the do yet?" The crazy person grinned, and in all honesty, he/she looked like a psychopath.

"No Hanji he's not my boyfriend and his name's Eren." I smiled slightly at the person named Hanji.

"So if you're not dating, why is he here?" I stiffened. Hanji sounding serious was more petrifying than a crazy Hanji.

"I kidnapped him." Levi climbed off Hanji's back and stood there looking blankly at the boy/girl.

"Why, how and what happened?" He/she was back to being crazy. Levi explained how I came to be in his possession, but I wasn't listening.

 **Levi's POV**

After telling Hanji exactly how I ended up kidnapping Eren he/she went silent. _Hanji went silent_. I don't know whether to be scared for my life or what. A minute passed before he/she gave his/her signature psychotic grin and the light reflected off their goggles in a very evil looking way.

"I bet you'll fall for him Levi. Just give it time. You had better invite me to the wedding!" Before I had the time to kick him/her, they left. I looked back at the kid and noticed he was staring at the floor.

"Brat." His head shot up and our eyes met for a second before he lowered them slightly.

"Y-yes?"

"Before we were interrupted I was trying to tell you that you'll be sleeping in the guest room upstairs."

"Yes sir." I raised my eyebrow at him. Sir? He asked for my name didn't he? _How old does he think I am?_

"You don't have to call me sir. I'm not that old."

"S-sorry. What s-should I call you?"

"Just Levi is fine." He nodded his head.

"Follow me then brat." I moved to the bottom of the stairs and waited for him before walking up. My room is on the right, the bathroom is opposite the stairs but slightly to the left. Turn left at the top of the stairs and you're facing the guest room's door. I opened the door and let him go in first.

 **A.N: Thanks for reading the latest chapter of my story. Feedback is very much appreciated. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Eren's POV**

The room I was to be sleeping in was small but cozy. It had burgundy red curtains and matching bed covers. The carpet was a cream colour. The bed was made and didn't look as if it had ever been slept in before. There was a dark mahogany wardrobe against the back wall (which is opposite the door). There was a desk of dark mahogany next to the door and it had a black office chair in front of it. The bed was also made of dark mahogany and was against the opposite the window.

"You'll have to sleep in your clothes for the night brat. Mine probably wouldn't fit you." I nooded and moved to sit on the bed. To be honest I was expecting to be locked up in a basement or something, not a guest bedroom. There again I could have just watched too many movies.

I looked back up at Levi as he left the room. I heard a click and knew he had locked the door. Sighing I laid down on the bed and thought about Mikasa and my friends.

 **(Time Skip to Morning)**

I groaned as a bright light hit my eyelids. Weird, I fell asleep. Oh well at least I'm rested. Although I wish I remembered the dream I was having, all I know was it was happy and there was a person with me. I stood up and stretched.

"Awake at last I see brat." I shreiked at the sudden voice. I turned quickly to see Levi, in all his scary shortness, standing in the doorway. Without his shirt on. Now this shouldn't bother me, he kidnapped me after all, but I am the gayest person you will ever meet. So when I saw him I started blushing like an idiot because HE HAS A DAMN EIGHT PACK, LIKE HOT DAMN! No stop he's an assassin for gods sake do not, I repeat do not fall for him.

"You look like a tmoato." I looked at him and what did I see, I saw him smirking because he knew why I was blushing so much. I sat on the edge of the bed and crossed my arms like a child who didn't get a toy they wanted.

"Sh-shut up. I do _not_ lo-look like a tomato." I heard him chuckle slightly.

 **Levi's POV**

After I left the brat last night I went to bed as normal. The next morning I went to check up on Eren and he was still asleep but he wasn't in the bed. He was just laying on top of it. I left him where he was and went to make my breakfast. I was pleased to see Four eyes hadn't moved mu mugs back to the top shelf during the night, because they've done that before.

While the kettle was boiling I made some toast. It didn't take me long to finish eating, drink my tea and wash my dishes. I made my way back upstairs and had my morining shower. I was in the shower for about half an hour because I had to make sure I was completely germ free.

OnceI got out I realised I'd left my clean shirt downstairs in the living room but I couldn't be bothered to go and get it. Making my way to the guest room I thought about Eren. He was attractive, anyone with eyes could see that but I had kidnapped him. Besides he was probably straight. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I opened the door to see Eren standing up.

"Awake at last I see brat." He shrieked, guess I scared him. I was leaning against the doorframe when he turned and saw me and immediately after he did his face went bright red. Why was he, oh never mind I'm shirtless. Never expected that reaction from him.

"You look like a tomato." I couldn't help smirking at how cute he looked. Wait, no, not cute. I am a feirce assassin. I do't find things cute. He sat on the bed, crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sh-shut up. I do _not_ lo-look like a tomato." He grumbled and I chuckled slightly. Silently I walked over to the bed and, using my index finger, lifted his head so our gazes met. No matter how much I try and deny it, his eyes are breathtaking. The shades of blue and green mix perfectly and near the pupils you can see gold speaks.

"You missed breakfast because you were too busy sleeping brat. Now you have to wait until lunch."

"Yes Levi." I could tell he was unsure of what to say and was scared slightly of saying the wrong thing.

Just at that moment I heard a crash from downstairs which made the brat jump back. I knew who it was...I better get down there before they move my mugs again. I bolted from the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Freeze Four eyes before I break your googles."

"Oh shorty you're no fun. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"You're holding one of my mugs in your hand, the cupboard is open and you've already put one mug on the top shelf."

"Damn you smarty." He/she grumbled. "Anyway where's your to be husband?"

"He's not my 'to be husband' as you put it and the brat's upstairs." He/she laughed.

"No, he's behind you!" He/she sort of sang. I frowned and turned around only to find myself looking at a human's chest. I looked up to see the brat looking down at me with a small smile.

"You. Are. To. Damn. Tall." I said slowly before turning round to see Hanji had a nose bleed.

"FOUR EYES YOU'RE GETTING YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER MY CLEAN FLOOR!" He/she just laughed.

"All right brat your first job is to clean this idiots." I walked past her/him and smacked them round the head. "bloody mess, am I clear?"

"Yes Levi." I nooded and got the cleaning supplies out of the cupboard, luckily it was under the counter top so I could always reach it. While I was doing this I heard Four eyes get a drink.

"Well captain clean freak, I've got to go now."

"Yeah, sure. See you whenever." I looked up in time to see her/him pour her/his over the dining room carpet then bolt out the door.

"Brat do you know she/he put in that glass?"

"Red wine, I think." I groaned

"And, um, Levi I think he/she broke the door when they arrived." The boy was fidgeting nervously as I walked past him to check the door and sure enough it was broken.

"Well he/she's an absolute pain. We need to get to cleaning brat. I'll deal with the wine spill. The brat nooded we got to cleaning.


	6. Chapter 5

**Eren's POV**

Finally, I'm finished. I've been cleaning for over an hour! I smile at my handy work.

"Not bad brat, but still room for improvement." I jumped at the voice and turned to face Levi. I need to get used to the fact he's extremely quiet when walking.

"I know you said you were an assassin, but are you really a ninja?" I had to ask because no human can be that quiet unless they are a fully trained ninja.

"I was trained as an assassin but ninja sounds less like I'm about to slit your throat." I giggled at that.

"Yeah that's true." I've decided that there must be something wrong with me. I just giggled at an assassin joking about slitting someone's throat. Definitely something wrong.

"I have a question, you don't have to answer though." Levi leaned against the counter and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Shoot brat."

"Why were you at the orphanage? And why were you holding the people inside hostage?"

"First of all, that's two questions but I had a job to do, I'm not going into details. A kid must have spotted me and then went of to alert a member of staff." I nodded but with his answer came more questions. Like what kind of job does an assassin have to do in an orphanage? I didn't understand, but I find myself wanting to know more about the mysterious assassin.

 **Levi's POV**

I was expecting him to ask that sooner and by the look on his face he had more questions.

"My turn brat, why did you want to do your work experience at the orphanage?" His whole demeanour changed, to one of sadness.

"Not long after Mikasa was adopted my fa-father disappeared. I was about ten then s-so it was about five and a ha-half years ago. Mikasa's f-four years older than me." The boy started to tear up and I felt bad for asking. Why do I feel bad? I'm an assassin god damn it!

"W-when I turned thirteen my mum passed away d-due to a type of cancer. M-mikasa wasn't quite old enough to t-take care of me so I was put i-into that orphanage until she t-turned eighteen." I didn't know what to say, the boy had been through a lot and he could still smile? I've been through hell but, I lost my ability to smile. Maybe if I keep him around I'll feel more normal again. I heard a cough.

"So, um, how old were you when you started training to be an assassin?"

"I was about, six? I think."

"Y-you were that young!?" I nodded.

"Keeping in mind I'm only nineteen now." His mouth fell open.

"You are a _lot_ younger than you look." It was at this moment my phone decided to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my boss eyebr… cough cough I mean Erwin. I left the room to answer it.

 **Eren's POV**

After Levi left to answer his phone I thought about what he'd told me. First of all, why did he choose to become an assassin at only six years old? Unless, he was forced to become one. Second of all, how the hell is he only nineteen when he looks about twenty-five? The more I thought the more I wanted to know.

"Hey brat I have to leave for a job but I'll be back soon so you'll be alone for a few hours." I nearly leapt out of my skin.

"OK you need to put a bell on or something." I grumbled. "That's fine. I don't mind being alone." I turned my head slightly so I could see him. He doesn't look impressed. His mouth is drawn into a frown and he has one eyebrow raised.

"Why would I need a bell? I'm not a cat." Now all I could picture was Levi as a neko and damn that mental image is cute. Objective is to get him to wear cat ears, a cat tail and a bell.

"You're as quiet as a cat."

"I'm not a cat." He crossed his arms and grumbled. "I better get going brat, I'll be back soon."

"OK, bye." I watched out the window as his car disappeared from sight. I didn't really know what to do so I went to get some sleep.

 **(Time Skip to Evening)**

I must've been asleep for a while because it was now dark out. I got out of bed and stretched. I need a shower. Once that was out of the way I went to get something to eat. I was busy making toast when I felt someone breathing down my neck.

"Hello cutie where's captain short stack?" I leapt out of my skin. Seriously what's with these people, and why am I so jumpy?

"Hello Hanji. Levi had to leave for a job." Suddenly a very evil idea came to me and I grinned.

"Really, and he left you all alone?" They cackled.

"Hanji do you think you could help me with something that might end in death?"

"OF COURSE! That sounds like fun!" I whispered my plan to him/her.

"I'll be back in a few hours cutie. I know exactly where to get the things you want." Hanji winked at me before running out the door. I hope they get here before Levi does.

 **Levi's POV**

Eyebrows told me he knows something about my current target's location, so even though I had to leave the brat alone, I went to his house as soon as possible. Once there Garen opens the door and invites me inside. He doesn't know I'm an assassin or that Erwin isn't just a police chief.

Yes, I know that it's ridiculous to be a police chief and an assassin's boss, there are reasons for this and why I'm not behind bars. I'm led to Erwin's office and Garen leaves as I enter.

"So, eyebrows what information you got for me?" I slouched on the sofa he has against the back wall.

"Well shorty I know exactly where your target is heading but before that tell me how you didn't manage to catch him at the orphanage." I sighed, I should have known this was coming.

"I told you a kid saw me enter the orphanage and alerted a member of staff. That person then called the police and while I was scaring everyone, my target got away." He nodded.

"Your target is heading to Scotland."

"Road trip then?" Eyebrows nodded. We then started talking about my mission and how to catch my target.

 **Eren's POV**

It's only been an hour but Hanji was back already. I held the box of items, everything was there. Now I had to wait for Levi to get back. Hanji had asked for a picture but I said no. (I didn't want to die twice because Levi would probably find a way to do that.) So, Hanji decided to stay over instead.

"You're sure he won't refuse the dare Hanji?"

"Levi never refuses dares. His pride wouldn't let him." I nodded and at that moment we heard the door open and close a few seconds later. Levi walked in and immediately saw Hanji and the box I was holding. Before he had the chance to speak I stood up.

"I dare you to wear whatever's in this box." He walked over and took the box, but he didn't open it.

"I all ready know I'm going to regret this, so are you two prepared to die." His silver eyes glared at me, then at Hanji.

"We are but you have to keep it on for the rest of the day and let us see you."

"Most people would back out now, but I know my pride stops me."

"You won't have your pride for long Shorty!" Levi glared at the two of us before heading upstairs. Me and Hanji looked at each other before we burst out laughing. It took us a few minutes to calm down but we did just in time. A very angry Levi came in wearing black skinny jeans with a black short sleeved t-shirt. That however was not why he was mad. The black cat ears and tail were. Well and the bell.

"You look so cute shorty!"

"I will murder you four eyes for coming up with this." He glared, and if looks could kill we'd both be six feet under.

"Actually, I came up with the idea. Hanji just got the stuff I asked for." His murderous gaze fell on me.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see what you'd look like as a neko." I was dead. So very dead. Goodbye cruel world. My end will come from some hot assassin that I didn't get to kiss. Wait, what? Why am I thinking that? Shut up inner thoughts no one wants to know what you have to say.

"Really now. That's a surprise. I thought four eyes would have come up with it. I'm curious brat, why a neko?"

 **AN: Thanks for reading. What are your thoughts on the events in this chapter? Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Levi's POV**

I knew something was wrong when I got home to find Hanji sitting on the sofa and Eren holding a cardboard box. Before I had the chance to ask about it Eren dared me to wear whatever was in the box. My mind yelled at me not to but my pride said I'd look like a coward if I didn't accept, so I agreed. I didn't open the box until I was in my room though.

The first things I pulled out Weren't that bad. Black skinny jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt. I put them on and went back to the box. I should have guessed that they would do something like this but I hadn't thought about it. Inside were black cat ears and a black cat tail.

Once those were on I put the box on the floor (It had been on my bed) and noticed something gold. I pulled the object out and I swear you could hear what I was mentally yelling from a mile away. For the object I held in my hand was a black velvet choker with a bell attached to it.

Angrily I put it on because I _was_ dared to wear whatever was in the box. Those two are so dead, especially Hanji. How did they manage to get Eren to go along with this? I walked down the stairs and stood by the door listening to the two laughing. Immediately after they stopped laughing I walked into the sitting room.

"You look so cute shorty!" I mentally killed Hanji four times for that comment.

"I will kill you four eyes for coming up with this." My tone was dripping with venom and the glare I sent them would have scared the devil himself.

"Actually I came up with the idea. Hanji just got the stuff I asked for." My gaze snapped to the brat. He has my full attention.

"Why?" He came up with this. He's normally scared of me.

"I wanted to see what you'd look like as a neko."

"Really, now that's a surprise. I thought four eyes would of come up with it. I'm curious brat, why a neko?" The boy started fidgeting nervously.

"You have a lot of cat characteristics so I thought you would suit the outfit."

"Cat characteristics?" I raised my eyebrow. I didn't think I had anything in common with a cat.

"You like things to be kept neat and tidy. You can walk without making a sound and, from what I hear, you have great balance and agility skills." I was lost for words. I guess I do have things in common with a cat after all.

"Shorty and cutie sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G."

"Shut up four eyes." I hissed at them. I glanced at Eren. He was blushing. Why was he blushing? He couldn't like me, could he?

 **Eren's POV**

I couldn't help blushing at Hanji singing that. Of course Levi told them to shut up so he obviously doesn't feel the same. I don't blame him, he's probably straight.

"Bye cutie. Bye captain short stack. See you later!" Hanji slammed the door on their way out. I sat back down on the sofa and, surprisingly, Levi sat next to me. I watched from the corner of my eye as he curled his legs up on the sofa beside him and turn on the TV. Without thinking I reached up to stroke his head, behind where the cat ears were.

"Just because I'm wearing this outfit doesn't mean I'm really a neko. That means I don't purr."

"I know." Despite saying this I keep stroking his head. I found it calming. "If you don't like it, why don't you pull away?"

"I-I don't know. I find it oddly relaxing." I giggled.

"See you are a cat." The only response I got was a purr. I smiled at that.

"You better not tell four eyes about this." We spent the evening like that. Him watching TV, occasionally purring at me stroking his head.

 **(Time Skip to Morning)**

I woke up to the sound of the TV, although I didn't open my eyes just yet. I feel something heavy on chest. I carefully open my eyes and once they've adjusted I see Levi curled up asleep on my chest. I start to internally freak out. Levi is still wearing the cat outfit. He looks so cute. I stroke his head again and watch the TV we hadn't turned off.

About an hour later I felt Levi shift slightly in his sleep.

"Are you awake Levi?" I asked softly. I didn't get a reply so I assume he's still asleep.

 **Levi's POV**

As I wake up I open one eye slightly. I could hear the TV so I knew I wasn't in my room. I noticed that Eren was watching the TV and I was curled up on his chest. How did I end up in this position? I closed my eye. As embarrassed as I am, I don't want to move.

"Are you awake Levi?" I decided not to answer him. "Guess not then." He started stroking my head again. Damn him, he's making me soft. About ten minutes later I purred without thinking. He stopped stroking my head.

"So you are awake. How long for?" I opened one eye and looked at him.

"I woke up just before you asked if I was awake." I was embarrassed for having been caught. I opened my other eye and looked directly into his teal orbs.

"You didn't move?" I shook my head.

"I was comfortable." Now I was even more embarrassed. The boy smiled at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. What is he smiling for?

"You look cute, when you blush." I covered my face with my hands. I can't believe I blushed. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now you can't get away." He chirped. I felt myself blush more.

"W-What happened to the boy who was s-scared of me?" I couldn't get any more embarrassed. I tried to get up but luck wasn't on my side as it turns out he has a very strong grip. He laughed at my attempts to get free.

"I realised how cute you are. I'm not scared of you when you're like this. When you're angry, that's a different story." I stopped trying to get up because it was obvious that it wasn't working and hid my face in his chest. I felt him start stroking my head again.

"Levi, do you want to get changed? Seeing as how you've completed the dare." I glance up at Eren blankly. He had spoken in a soft voice. I'd completely forgotten about what I was wearing.

"Am I allowed to get changed?" I was teasing him. He had said I can't get away.

"Of course, as long as you come back." I nodded and he removed his arms from around my waist. I stood up, stretched and went up to my room. Quickly I changed into some black joggers and a, dark grey, long sleeved t-shirt. I made sure to take off the ears and tail.

I quietly made my way downstairs and peaked into the sitting room. Eren was still laying on the sofa but his head was tilted back, looking straight at me.

"You're still wearing the bell?" Looking at him confused I reach up to my neck and sure enough I was still wearing the bell. Just then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and both Hanji and Erwin came in.

"What's up shorty? OH MY GOD! Are you still wear-" I slapped my hand over their mouth.

"Shut it four eyes." Eyebrows chuckled.

"They've already told me about the dare you got given." I glared at Hanji. "Besides even if they hadn't, I would have asked why you're wearing a bell." Sighing I removed my hand from over Hanji's mouth.

"Is the cutie upstairs?"

"No he's through in the sitting room." I suddenly felt arms around my waist I tilted my head back and saw Eren smiling down at me. Quickly I looked back at eyebrows before I started blushing.

"Erwin this is the kid I kidnapped. He's called Eren. Eren this is Erwin, my boss. I call him eyebrows." They nodded to each other in a silent greeting.

"So are you two a couple?"

"N-No, why w-would you think that?" Eyebrows smirked at me.

"Then why are you blushing so much. Did you think you could hide it from us?" I blushed harder and hide my face in my hands. The boy laughed slightly. Without thinking I elbowed him in the stomach, pushed Hanji and Erwin outside then ran up to my room and locked the door.

 **Eren's POV**

Damn that hurt. That hurt a lot. After a few seconds I could stand up straight again. Hanji opened the door and both him/her and Erwin walked in.

"I've never seen him so embarrassed. To be fair I've rarely seen him show _any_ emotion. You bring out a different side of him." I smiled at Erwin's comment.

"How do we get him out of his room? I know! Lets throw something through his window!" Erwin shook his head at the crazy person next to him. We all migrated to the dinning room. Hanji immediately went to Levi's mug cupboard and started moving them onto the top shelf.

"Hanji you really shouldn't be doing that." I sighed knowing they wouldn't listen. "I'll be back soon. I'm gong to the bathroom." Erwin nodded and I headed upstairs.

However I wanted to see if Levi had anything in the bathroom I could use to pick his bedroom doors lock. I rummaged around for a bit and, bingo! A paperclip. Mikasa accidently locks me out of the house sometimes so I've gotten pretty good at picking locks with a paperclip. She was so tired sometimes she didn't realise I wasn't home yet.

After getting the paperclip into the correct shape I quietly made my way to Levi's door and began my task. It only took a few seconds before I heard the tell tale click signalling it was unlocked. I locked the door from the inside and turned toward the bed.

 **(AN: Levi's room can look however you want it to)**

Levi was curled up like a cat, asleep. He looks so cute curled up like that! Carefully, I made my way to the bed and lay next to him. He turned over and cuddled up against my chest. I saw him smile slightly. It was nice to see him so calm and peaceful.

I wish he would smile more often though. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. Just before I fell asleep I swear I heard Levi say my name.

 **Erwin's POV**

Eren's been gone for almost half an hour and Hanji's busy rearranging Levi's _entire_ kitchen. Honestly I don't know what goes on inside their mind.

"Hanji do you think we should check on Eren?"

"Yeah, lets go find Levi's cutie!" I stood up and we both head upstairs. Eren wasn't in the bathroom or the guest bedroom and the only other room up here is Levi's room. Hanji took a lock pick out of their pocket. At this point I've learnt it's easier not to question them.

Hanji pushed the door open. Oh I was so getting a picture of this! Levi curled up against Eren's chest and both are asleep. I looked at Hanji who was trying not to squeal from excitement. They mouthed for me to send them the picture later so I nodded.

"Eren please don't leave me." My head whipped back to Levi. Did he just talk in his sleep? Is he, scared, Eren will leave him?

 **AN: Thanks for reading. One of my friends helped me with this chapter so a big thank you to them for the help. Sorry this chapter took so long to update. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Levi's POV**

I felt warm. The last thing I remember is Erwin and Eren embarrassing me then running upstairs to my room. I must've fallen asleep. Opening my eyes I discover that I'm curled up against Eren's chest and his arms are wrapped around my waist, again. He was asleep so, thinking his grip would be loose, I tried to stand up. His grip, however, seems to be just as strong when he's sleeping so I can't get up yet.

Sighing I stopped trying and cuddled back against his chest, at least I'm warm. I felt his grip tighten and he pulled me as close as he could. I feel, strange, whenever he does this. Even though this is only the second time it's happened. I get the same feeling when he strokes my head. Is it, safety?

I looked up to see his eyes were open, but he still looked tired. He probably only just woke up. His eyes met mine and he smiled. He was really cute.

"Hey Levi." His voice was husky from having just woken up. He just went from cute to hot in 0.5 seconds. Shut up inner thoughts...Wait a minute I locked my bedroom door when I ran up the stairs.

"Hey, how did you get into my room?" He looked confused as he thought for a moment before blushing lightly.

"I picked the lock with a paperclip." He smiled bashfully.

"How and why did you do that?" I honestly don't know what to think anymore.

"My sister sometimes is so tired when she gets back from working nightshift that she forgets that I haven't come back from school yet so I learned to pick the lock. In this case I did it because I wanted to see you."

"Oh god now I'm not safe even in my room." I hid my face in his chest. He chuckled.

"There's no escaping me!" I turned around so my back was against is chest and tried to get out of his grip. Eren only continued to chuckle at my efforts which proved to be fruitless. I stopped struggling.

"Eren please let me go."

"I don't think I will." My eyes widened at his statement.

"W-Why not?"

"I managed to capture a dangerous assassin, why would I let you go?" I could tell by his tone of voice that he was being cheeky. So I decided to play along with him.

"Fine, I surrender."

"Well done. You made the right choice." Eren stood up but I stayed where I was. "Sit up." I did as he said. Weirdly, I find myself enjoying our little game. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. Eren walked to the door (leaving me where I was) unlocked it and came back over to me. Eren took hold of my wrist again and dragged me out of my room.

"You go down the stairs first."

"Why?" To say the least, I was confused.

"Can't have you pushing me down the stairs or stabbing me in the back, can I?"

"Fair enough." He was smart that's for sure. I went down the stairs first but he never once let go of my wrist. Once we got to the bottom he pulled me into the dinning room. I saw Erwin sitting at the table reading a book and I heard a noise from the kitchen.

"There you two are. I was about to send Hanji to look for you both."

"Yep here we are." Erwin's eyes travelled down to my wrist where Eren was still holding it.

"So, what's going on here?" He made eye contact with me and I lowered my head. I subconsciously took a step closer to Eren.

"I 'captured' a dangerous assassin." Eren said with mock seriousness.

"Wait, Levi allowed you to capture him? Willingly?" I could hear the shock in his voice. I was known for being a cold, uncaring, and ruthless assassin. So the fact I willingly let Eren, a boy I've only just met, 'capture' me was a surprise.

"He did." I looked up slightly and saw Hanji come out of my kitchen.

"Hey shorty! Look what Erwin sent me a picture of!" They took their phone out of their pocket and walked over. They turned it round so me and Eren could see the screen. I felt my face turn a bright shade of red looking at the picture because it was of me cuddled up against Eren on my bed.

"H-How did y-you get that?" I asked in a whisper.

"Lock pick to open the door." I stepped closer to Eren.

"W-Why?" I stared helplessly at Erwin. **(AN: Recently got into the musical Hamilton, anyone else like it.)**

"You two are cute together. I think he'll be good for you Levi." Erwin smiled. Damn eyebrows being all comforting and parent like now of all times. "I've seen you show more emotions in the short time I've seen you with Eren than the rest of the time I've known you." By this point I was right beside Eren. My face was a dark red from how hard I was blushing.

"You're not the only one who's surprised Eyebrows." I smiled weakly at the tall blond. I was telling the truth. I don't know how or why the boy was effecting me, but he was. The thing that surprised me most though, I like the way I feel around him. I haven't felt this way around someone for a long time. I feel, safe.

 **Eren's POV**

Erwin and Hanji were embarrassing Levi. He was moving closer to me the whole time. Turns out Erwin took a picture of the two of us asleep in Levi's room meaning he knew where we were the whole time.

"We better get going. I originally came by to drop off some clothes for Eren. They're in the bag under the table. I'll speak to you soon Levi. Come on Hanji." They left before I could thank them. I watched the two leave through the window then looked down at Levi. He was scowling in the direction of the kitchen, but he was still pressed against my side. I dragged him to the kitchen then let go of his wrist.

"What the hell did Hanji do!?" To put it simply, he was horrified. All his cupboards were open and you could see that Hanji had moved everything. Levi's cleaning supplies were now scattered between various wall cupboards, on the top shelves no less, and everything else was a mess. I started to get down his cleaning supplies down for him because he can't reach them on his own.

"Where do you want these?" I eyed him curiously. He had his emotionless mask back on. Damn. I'd just broken through. Now I'll have to start again. Stupid Hanji...Why am I arguing with myself? and why do I care if he shows emotion around me or not?

"I'll put them away. You can rest seeing as how you don't know where anything goes yet." I nodded and went up to my room. Odd how I'm referring to the guest room as mine. I'll be staying here for a while so might as well say it's my room. I've started to accept that I'm not getting out of here, does that make me clinically insane? Accepting that I'm not leaving.

I laid on my bed thinking about the whole situation. I mean sure I missed Armin and Mikasa like crazy but it was so peaceful out here. I don't know how long it had been but I was pulled my thoughts by the door opening.

"How long was I up here?" I looked over to see Levi in the doorway.

"About an hour." He just stood in the doorway, staring at me. I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, Levi. W-Why are you staring at me?" H smirked. As he came into the room he closed the door behind him. I sat up and moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Levi sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder.

"You're worth staring at brat." I smiled. "Eren, can you take the bell off please? The knot must have tightened while I was asleep."

"What do I gain from taking it off? At least with it on you can't sneak up on me." I heard him whine.

"Eren please." I chuckled at him.

"You could just order me to take it off, you did kidnap me after all." I know I told him to kidnap me but I was winding him up. Levi started fidgeting with his hands.

"I don't feel right telling you to do things." He looked up at me and met my eyes. I smiled at him.

"You are the weirdest assassin ever." I reached to untie the knot in the choker. He wasn't kidding when he said it was tight. It took about five minutes to untie the knot. Levi sighed when he saw me holding the choker.

"Thanks."

"No problem, just don't sneak up on me."

"No promises." I pulled him onto my lap so he was facing me. Levi squeaked and blushed lightly. "W-What are y-you doing?" He peered up at me so I smiled at him again.

"You're cute when you blush." His response was to hide his face with his hands. I removed his hands and held his wrists. Levi tried to pull his hands out of my grip but I held on tight.

"E-Eren please l-let me go." I just chuckled as he tried, and failed, to free himself. After a few minutes he gave up.

"Are you finished trying to escape now?" He met my eyes and nodded. Levi's eyes are such a gorgeous silver colour and when he's annoyed they seem to change into a dark, stormy, grey. Levi started to lean forward. What's he doing? He's not going to kiss me is he? In a panic I let go of his wrists and his head landed on my shoulder. I immediately relaxed but I couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Do I want him to kiss me? Levi peered up as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smirked.

"Now who's blushing brat?"

"What do you expect. You're too cute for your own good." I tilted my head in what I hoped was an alluring way.

"How do you manage to turn my teasing around to work _against_ me?" I just shrugged. Levi sighed. "Eren I know it's futile to ask but can you release me? please." He pouted. That has got to be the cutest thing in the history of ever!

"Give me a reason and I'll think about it."

"You won't get fed if you keep me here." My eyes widen in mock horror. I remove my arms from his waist.

"You're free to go." He frowned.

"If I had known you'd let me go _that fast_ for food I would have been saved some serious embarrassment."

"Not really. I'd only have released you if I was hungry, which I wasn't earlier but I am now." I said in a matter of fact tone. Levi groaned and stood up. "You want help cooking?"

"No thanks. I can manage." Levi left the room without a sound and closed the door behind him. I flopped back on the bed and hugged the pillow.

"Hey brat, eyebrows wants to talk to you." I yelped at Levi's voice. I looked over at him. He was holding his phone towards me and smirking. I stood up and walked over to take his phone. "Just bring it down stairs when you're done." With that he left.

"Hello." I was nervous. Why did he want to speak to me?

"Eren I wanted to tell you something. About Levi."

"All right." Is he ok? Why do I care?

"When I took that picture of the two of you Levi spoke in his sleep. I thought I should make you aware of what he said."

"OK." I was beyond worried now. What did he say?

"He said 'Eren please don't leave me.' I think Levi's gotten attached to you, even though you don't know each other very well." I almost dropped the phone.

"He said that?" My hand was shaking. Confusion? Fright? Excitement? I don't know.

"Eren are you OK?" He sounded worried.

"Y-Yeah. I t-think so."

"You'll be fine. Just, it might be best not to bring it up with him yet."

"Sure."

"Bye Eren." He hung up so I let my arm fall to my side. My mind was racing and my heart was beating so fast I imagined it being like in those cartoons. The one's where the characters heart is literally beating out of their chest. Slowly I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. Levi was busy preparing supper. He had his back to me. I took a deep breath to calm my nervous.

"Levi I'm finished with your phone." He turned his head and my heart went wild again. The light was shining in his eyes just enough to make the silver colour sparkle. There's no denying it now. I've fallen for the assassin, hard.

 **AN: I think it's safe to say my friend will be helping me with the rest of this story. I hope you like it. Until next time. Also did anyone do anything to celebrate Levi's birthday? I cosplayed as him all day. It was fun to confuse some people.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Levi's POV**

"Levi I'm finished with your phone." I turned my head to look at the brat and for some reason he started to blush lightly.

"I'm making spaghetti for supper. You ok with that?" I didn't know if he had any allergies or if he was a vegetarian. Thinking about it I probably should have asked.

"That's fine. I'm not fussy with food." I nodded.

"What did eyebrows want to tell you?" He had said it was urgent so I really want to know. Eren's blush got darker and he started to fidget nervously.

"U-Uh he said n-not to tell you yet." Damn that man.

"You won't get fed until you tell me." I watched his eyes widen.

"Erwin told me that while we were asleep on your bed you said 'Eren please don't leave me' and he said not to tell you." With that Eren turned and ran up the stairs. I turned down the heat so the food wouldn't burn and slowly went up after him.

My mind was a mess. First of all, I sleep talk? When did that start? Second, why would I say that? It hasn't been that long since I met him, well kidnapped him, so how do I care for him so much? I opened the door to my room with no luck, and the same for his room. The only other place up here was the bathroom. I tried the door and discovered it was locked.

"Eren please unlock the door." I said softly. Why did he run off like he did?

"No."

"Please Eren."

"No."

"Why did you run Eren?" Surely he knew by now I wasn't going to hurt him. I sat down and put my back against the door, leaning my head back.

"I-I didn't want you to be mad."

"Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything wrong." I was trying my best to comfort him but I don't do this often so I don't really know what to say.

"I don't know." I heard the door 'click' and the next thing I know I'm laying on my back looking up at Eren. He appeared panicked. "I'm sorry I thought you were standing up!"

"It's ok. Can you help me up though?" I held up my arms and he quickly pulled me to my feet. Dusting myself off I moved to the top of the stairs. "Come down if you want food." I didn't wait. I wasn't upstairs long, but I didn't want our food to burn. Eren was behind me however when we got downstairs he just hovered by the table. I gave him the cutlery and asked him to set the table. While he was doing that I put the spaghetti onto the plates and carried them through.

"You want a drink?" He was already sitting down so I placed his plate in front of him.

"No. I'm ok thanks." I nodded and sat down opposite him. After supper Eren washed the dishes while I put them away then he went up to his room. He hadn't spoken a word since before supper. I went and sat on the sofa and phoned Erwin.

"Levi? Is everything ok? You never phone me."

"Eren told me why you phoned him. Before you say anything I told him to tell me." I was nervous. I didn't know why he didn't want me knowing. Erwin sighed.

"How did you react?"

"Why do you sound like you expected me to kill him or something. He locked himself in the bathroom and I tried to comfort him, do you know how difficult that was for me?"

"You care for him, don't you?" I paused. Did I? I've never went out of my way to comfort someone before and I find that I don't want him to be scared of me.

"I do. But I don't know why, or how. I wasn't aware I _had_ these kind of emotions."

"Here's what I think. You love the boy, even if you don't realise it yet."

"No. That can't be possible. I kidnapped him and I'm an assassin. I don't fall in love." I hung up the phone and pulled my knees up to my chest. I promised myself that day I would _never_ care for anyone again. If Erwin's right about me loving Eren. Then he could be in grave danger, and if anything happens to him. It'll be all my fault.

 **Eren's POV**

Supper was incredibly awkward. I didn't know what to say. Currently I'm in my room thinking over the events of the evening. After a while I decided to have a shower before going to bed. I don't know what time it is but after everything that happened today I feel emotionally and physically drained. I made my way to the bathroom, undressed and put my clothes in the wash basket. Making sure the water was the right temperature before I stepped in.

I washed my hair first. I hope Levi doesn't mind me using his things. As I got out I realised that my clothes were still in my room. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel round my waist. I carefully opened the door a little, just to see if Levi was nearby. Thankfully he wasn't so I was able to get back to my room without being seen.

Once back in the safety of my room I threw the towel to the side. Was that footsteps? I quickly pull the blanket that was on my bed off so I can cover my lower region, because I wouldn't be able to reach the towel in time, just as Levi walks in the door. His eyes widen and his cheeks turn a dark shade of red, although mine are probably the same.

"C-Could you w-wait outside the d-door for a moment?" Levi left the room without a word. I quickly got changed into some of the clothes Erwin had given to me and opened the door. Levi was fidgeting on the spot. He hadn't realised I was here yet. That's unusual for him. "Levi?" He jumped at my voice then turned to face me. His cheeks are still dusted pink. Damn his cuteness.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were changing, I just came to see if you were ok." He didn't meet my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Conversation between us kind of ended there. Neither of us knew what to say. Levi nodded then went to his own room. I leaned against the door once I'd closed it. Shutting my eyes I hope that things can go back to how they were. I reopen my eyes and go to bed, thankful I changed into pyjamas.

 **(Time Skip to Morning)**

I woke up feeling refreshed. No. That's a lie. I barely slept at all and now I don't want to leave the warmth of my bed. Suddenly I can smell bacon cooking. I sit bolt upright in bed. My tiredness forgotten as I rush to get dressed. I run downstairs and into the kitchen. However I didn't expect to see Levi wearing the cat outfit and cooking bacon. I mean I expected him to be cooking bacon but...leave me alone you know what I mean.

"You're wearing the cat outfit?" I was completely dumbfounded. He put the bacon on the plates then turned round.

"Y-Yeah. I knew you liked seeing me in it so I thought it would cheer you up. You looked really sad last night." I took my plate from him and he looked up at me.

"You didn't have to do that. The bacon would have been enough." I grinned and sat at the table. Levi came and sat across from me. "Seeing as how I live here now, when's your birthday?" He stopped eating and looked at me.

"Promise you won't laugh." ok now I'm confused.

"I promise."

"25th of December." I blinked once, twice, then I scowled at him. He stiffened.

"So Santa, why are you pretending to be an assassin? That's not the best cover story." I watched as Levi visibly relaxed.

"I'm not Santa you overgrown child." I crossed my arms.

"There is nothing wrong with being a child." He shook his head at my behaviour, but I could tell he was glad we were talking again. To be honest I am to because I enjoy Levi's company. "You know I should have asked Hanji to get you contact lenses."

"Contacts? Why? I have lots anyway."

"You know the ones that make it look like your pupils are slits? Then you would really look like a cat. Imagine you went out on a mission dressed like that! Any witnesses wouldn't know what they were looking at!"

"Dear god. You're as bad as Hanji and that's saying something." I giggled. "Speaking of missions my next one involves me going to Scotland."

"Really? That's cool. I've never left England before."

"It's a nice country, lots of open land. Problem is it's always cold."

"Do you like traveling?"

"I like traveling, yes but I don't like why I have to travel. Does that make sense?"

"You don't like killing? Then why are you an assassin?" I've already figured out he was forced to become an assassin but I want confirmation and, more importantly, I want to know the reason why.

"That's a story for a different time." Not going to lie, I'm disappointed but we haven't known each other for very long. "Don't look so down. I'll tell you one day. But that's a very sad story." I was immediately intrigued. Just like when we first met at the orphanage, my mouth started moving without my conscious thought.

"So you _were_ forced into becoming an assassin." His eyes darkened and I knew I said something stupid.

"What's Erwin been telling you?" Levi's tone was serious. I gulped.

"Nothing. I figured it out. You said you were about six when you started training." I looked down at my hands. "What six year old wants to be an assassin?" I heard Levi sigh.

"I probably should have known you'd figure it out but I didn't think you'd catch on. You're right though. I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to hurt people." I stood up and hugged him. It was a bit difficult seeing as how he's still sitting. I spoke softly.

"I can't begin to imagine what horrors you've been through. You're really brave."

"You say that now." I was about to question him when there was a knock on the door. "That can't be Hanji."

"I'll get it." I go to the door and find Erwin standing there.

"Hello Eren."

"Hey." I'm confused by the police uniform he's wearing.

"I thought you were Levi's boss?" He just chuckled.

"Levi hasn't told you anything has he?" I just shook my head. Then I moved aside so Erwin could come in. He made his way to the kitchen and burst out laughing. I closed the door and went through. Erwin looked at me as I came in. "How did you manage to get Levi to wear that outfit again?" I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms.

"I didn't. He wore it willingly this time. I came downstairs this morning and there he was." Erwin laughed again. I looked over at Levi to see him glaring at me and Erwin.

"I'll kill both of you."

"I can't take you seriously when you wear that." Erwin said breathlessly. Once he had calmed down Erwin turned to me. "Seeing as how you asked and Levi hasn't told you anything. I am Levi's boss but I also work as a chief police officer." Somehow that confused me even more. "By the way, why haven't you told him Levi?"

"I hadn't thought about it much but I bet his mind is racing with questions." He wasn't wrong. I was confused, surely Erwin should have arrested Levi? Did they make an arrangement of some kind?

"Levi, do-do any of your crimes get put on the news?"

"No they don't." Levi smirked. "You're in the middle of figuring something out, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Some kind of arrangement between you, Erwin and possibly Erwin's boss?" It was the only thing that made sense.

"Not my boss per say. We made an arrangement with the government." I knew that if I was told the truth, then my chances of leaving fall from 0 to -100.

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Any thoughts about what's happened? Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Erwin's POV**

The kid is intelligent, I'll give him that. I honestly don't know how he worked that out and even more surprisingly, got it right.

"Well done. I'm impressed." I looked over at Levi. "Should we tell him?"

"Probably. Otherwise he'll come up with his own ideas about the situation." Levi paused. "Only about the arrangement though. I'm not ready for him to learn my backstory yet."

"So I can't tell him how we met?"

"No." Blunt as ever. Good to see that hasn't changed I think sarcastically. Guess his backstory will have to wait a few chapters.

"Ok Eren, you were right. We have made an arrangement. Before this Levi's crimes were reported about. After we met, the government decided that Levi would be allowed to walk free if he killed people for them. For example someone who's trying to infiltrate the government. It's a corrupt system but they're in charge. I was given the job of keeping an eye on things and giving him his missions."

Eren appeared to be deep in thought. You could almost hear the cogs in his mind turning and trying to make sense of things. Or was he putting pieces together and working out another puzzle.

 **Eren's POV**

That wasn't what I was expecting. But if that's true then why was Levi at the orphanage? He told me he had a mission there and if his missions are given by the government.

"I also kill people who have committed crimes so sinister, like a serial killer, they would be given the death penalty if it wasn't illegal here in England." That would make a bit more sense. But again who was in the orphanage that had done something so terrible Levi was sent to kill them? There was something I'm missing. All I need is an explanation.

"Levi, is Eren ok? He hasn't spoken yet?"

"He's probably wondering about why I was on a mission at the orphanage."

"How do you know?"

"He's asked about it before. So Eren what are your thoughts?"

"I can't figure out why you were there." I admitted. "All I know is that you were sent to kill someone. However by the way you were holding everyone hostage, your target got away." Levi nodded. I felt proud of myself for having worked it out.

"The government have been tracking a child abuser and rapist for a while now. They recently found out he was working at that orphanage." I was speechless and disgusted. I turn to Levi.

"No matter how old they were, the person how saw you and told someone you were there, is stupid." Both Erwin and Levi appeared shocked.

"You're ok with it?"

"Well yeah, you were doing a good thing you were just going about it in a bad way. Not that that's your fault." Erwin grabbed Levi's shoulders and turned him round so Levi was facing him. Levi looked up at the blond who towered over him.

"Keep that boy. He's a gift to you and so help me if you tell him to leave I _will_ bring him back."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell him to leave? You keep your filthy hands away from him." They both looked so serious. Levi suddenly pulled away from Erwin and came over to me. He surprised both Erwin and I by hugging me from the side, so he could still watch Erwin. I peered down at him.

"Are you feeling ok? You've never willingly hugged me before.."

"What, you don't want me to hug you now?" Immediately I hugged him back.

"Of course I want you to hug me. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Sure you do." Levi looked up at me, he was being sarcastic. I pouted.

"I wouldn't continuously hug you if I didn't want you to hug me back, would I?"

"Dear god you two act like a married couple." Levi and I looked up at Erwin who was fighting back a laugh. I pulled back from Levi and looked at him seriously.

"We're married? How and why was I never made aware of this?"

"I felt sure you were at our wedding. Maybe I lost your invitation." I didn't expect Levi to play along and by this point Erwin was howling with laughter. I was having a hard time stopping myself from laughing as well.

"Even Erwin knew we were married before I did! I'm so disappointed in you Levi."

"I'm sorry." I watched as he bit his lip to stop a smile. His eyes were sparkling, not because of the light this time, but because he was happy.

"Save it. I want a divorce." I turned my back to him and crossed my arms.

"Eren please. We can work this out." Levi gently placed his hand on my arm in a reassuring and comforting way.

"S-Stop. You t-two are killing me!" We turned to see Erwin on his knees and tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Levi and I made eye contact and burst out laughing ourselves. Erwin and Levi looked at each other and Erwin suddenly curled up into a ball, still laughing. Levi, kind of, fell back against me. It took a while for us to calm down. Once we had Levi went to get changed, leaving me and Erwin alone. Erwin stood up.

"Honestly you and Levi will be the death of me." I smiled.

"I don't think we will. An angry Levi is more likely to be the death of you." Erwin chuckled.

"That's true. I really glad he met you. Although I would have preferred it to happen under different circumstances." I looked at him.

"Levi didn't technically kidnap me. I told him to take me." I noticed him looking at me strangely.

"Why would you do that?" I shrugged indifferently.

"Better just me than a whole orphanage." He hugged me.

"You are the most selfless person I've ever met." He stepped back. "I'll be going now. Tell Levi I'll speak to him later."

"I will. Bye Erwin." He left without another word and a few minutes later I heard a car start up and drive away. I turned towards the door. I don't feel like being startled by Levi, again. He walked in and frowned.

"And here was me hoping that I could scare you again." I gasped in a very exaggerated manner.

"Why would you do that to me? That's very rude of you." He shook his head but I could see the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Whatever brat."

"By the way Erwin said he'd speak to you later."

"Ok." Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Levi do you have any A4 sheets of paper?"

"Yeah, why?" I grinned like an idiot.

"It's a surprise!" Levi groaned and left the room. He came back a few minutes later holding a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Thank you." I chirped as I took the items from him.

"I'll be in the sitting room if you need me." He sounded sceptical.

Once he'd left I sat at the table and wrote 'Divorce Contract' in bubble writing at the top of the piece of paper. I then wrote a paragraph a few centimetres under the title. It said 'Due to everyone but me knowing about our wedding I would like a divorce. This shouldn't come as a surprise seeing as how I've told you I wanted a divorce. Also you constantly spook me and your level of cute should be illegal. Please sign your name below.'

Under that I drew two lines and put my signature on one. Satisfied with me work I took it and the pencil through to Levi. I handed it to him and ran into the dinning room so I could hide under the table. I wasn't scared. Currently I'm trying not to die from laughing.

"I'm not signing it." I looked up at him. He was crouching on the floor, looking at me, holding the paper in his hand.

"Why not?" I faked sadness.

"I told you we could work this out and what's up with calling me cute? You know what an assassin does, right?"

"First, of course I know what you do. Second, you're adorable and third how do you expect us to work things out?"

"Talk? I don't know. You're my first husband."

"You _could_ stop creeping up on me." I suggest hopefully. Levi seemed to contemplate my decision.

"If I agree to that, can we stay married?"

"Yes." Levi sighed and ripped the paper in half. He then proceed to throw it away while I crawled out from under the table.

"Eren what do you want to do when I go away for my mission?"

"I assumed I'd be staying here. Why?" He turned in my direction and glanced at me shyly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come. Hanji stays in a hotel while I'm doing my job so you could stay with them." I smiled.

"Ok. I'd love to go." Levi walked over and gave me a hug. Without skipping a beat I hugged him back.

"Ok brat I'd better call Hanji and tell them you'll be coming." I hummed and realised him. Levi fished his phone out of his pocket. As soon as Hanji answered they yelled that Erwin had said Levi had been wearing the cat outfit willingly and they asked why they weren't told. "Shut up for a moment four eyes I have something important to say, about my mission. Eren will be joining us and while I'm doing my job, you'll be watching him back at the hotel. No you aren't allowed to do that. Ok, bye Hanji."

"That was an odd conversation." Levi sighed heavily.

"Good luck with that idiot. They want to, and I quote 'see how cute you'd look in something they have'. I don't know what they want you to wear."

"I'm terrified now, thanks. Some husband you are."

"I'm sure you'll great in whatever. If they give you a choice, pick something green or blue."

"Ok, why?"

"It'll bring out your eyes." I blushed slightly. I wasn't used to people complimenting my eyes.

"Don't know why you'd want my eyes to stand out but ok." I muttered quietly. However Levi still heard and he gave me a very sharp glare.

"Your eyes are a gorgeous colour that anyone should be jealous of." He cupped my cheek. "Why would you want to blend in with everyone else?" Surprised was an understatement for how I was feeling. "Now go pack. We leave for Scotland tomorrow morning."

"Wait, tomorrow?"

"Yep. Sooner I kill the dude, the less people become his victims."

"Ok." I left the room and headed upstairs. I grabbed all the clothes that Erwin had given me, folded them and put them in piles on my bed. I was standing at the topo of the stairs when Hanji burst through the door, looking annoyed.

"Levi!" Said person appeared from the dinning room moments later.

"What is it four eyes?" Quick as a flash Hanji grabbed Levi's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"I told you to invite me to your wedding with Eren and now I find out you got married without telling me! _How could you?_ " Hanji's tone was serious and terrifying.

"I'm sorry Hanji?" Levi looked as confused as I felt. He glanced up and saw me standing there watching what was happening. He mouthed help.

"Hey Hanji what are you doing?" I called.

"Eren!" Levi was released as Hanji came to see me. "I need to discuss something with you!" They pushed me into my room and took out their phone. "Would you wear this to surprise Levi?" They showed me the picture of the outfit they wanted me to wear.

"You'd owe me _a lot_ of chocolate if I agree to wearing that."

"Why chocolate?" I give them my best 'are you kidding me' look.

"Chocolate _is_ the best currency."

"True. Ok I'll buy you five big bars of chocolate."

"Deal."

"YAY!" Hanji is absolutely mental. However I smiled as well.

 **Levi's POV**

I wonder what Hanji needs to talk to Eren about. Sighing I went back to making lunch I was just making sandwiches. Mainly because I couldn't be bothered making anything else. I'd just put the plates on the table when Hanji and Eren walked in.

"I'm staying over tonight K shorty."

"Fine." There goes my plan of sleeping in the guest bedroom with Eren. We all sat down and ate before I went to pack.

 **(Time Skip to Evening)**

"Levi?" I looked up from my list of things I was taking with me. Yes I have a list, don't judge me.

"Yes Eren."

"Can I get a bag for my clothes please?"

"Yeah sure. Give me a second." I went over to my wardrobe and grabbed the spare suitcase for him.

"Thanks." I nodded. It took me about half an hour to make sure I had everything. I set my alarm for five the next morning, even though I know I'll be awake, and collapsed on my bed. Hoping that sleep would engulf me.

 **AN: I'm sorry this took so long to update I'm currently on study leave for my exams so I'm really stressed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Levi's POV**

I was getting dressed when my alarm went off. The beeping was really annoying but I was putting my shirt on and had to refrain from throwing something at it. After what seemed like a lifetime later I turned the vile thing off. I went through to Eren's room. He was sleeping soundly, hugging a pillow to his chest. I walked over and yanked the blankets off of him. He didn't even stir.

"Eren wake the hell up!" Eren opened one eye, saw me then sat up.

"You seem stressed this morning."

"I'm always stressed before a mission." He stretched.

"Stress isn't good for you. Now please leave while I get changed." I nodded and left. Going downstairs I get the lunches I'd made up yesterday out of the fridge and put them into the car. Now the hard task, waking Hanji. I found them sleeping on the sofa. Shouting never works with Hanji and neither does pulling the covers off. Eren walked in, looked at Hanji and then at me.

"Hanji we have a brand new microscope for you." He said it calmly but the goggled idiot sat bolt upright.

"Where is it? Where's my new microscope?" I turned to Eren.

"Are you magic?" He laughed.

"No, sadly. I didn't think that would work."

"Microscope?" Hanji said hopefully.

"There isn't a microscope Hanji but we do need to get going so hurry up."

"Fine. Am I driving?"

"Yes." I led Eren to the car. He got in and patted the seat next to him. Despite my better judgement I sat down next to him. We both got belted in and waited for Hanji. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. A few minutes later Eren put his arm round my waist and pulled me close to him. Seconds later Hanji got in. They were babbling when they opened the door then just abruptly stopped. I didn't care though I was relaxed. Which is something I've never been before a mission.

"It'll be good for him to get some rest. He'll have been up practically all night."

"All night? How come?"

"That's to do with his past. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"How bad was his past Hanji? On a scale of one to ten."

"I'd give it a twenty. Levi would probably give it a hundred." Eren's grip tightened, but he didn't press on the matter. He was likely thinking up different scenarios but no matter what he comes up with, it won't come close to the horrors of my past. "Eren you don't mind if I put music on do you?"

"No I don't." Moments later the opening to a nightcore song started playing. Eren squealed. "You like nightcore?"

"Of course. It's amazing!" I cuddled closer to Eren and looked up at him.

"You look like you want something?" He wasn't wrong. I anted him to stroke my head again, but I didn't want to ask. "Oh I know." Yes! Thank you smart child. Eren had twigged to what I wanted and began to stroke my head. I closed my eyes again.

"He's lucky to have you Eren."

"No I'm lucky because he doesn't hate me for what I did and hasn't tried to leave." They both went silent.

"I knew it. Now you've started to care for him you feel guilty for kidnapping him, don't you?"

"But Levi didn't kidnap me. He says he did but he didn't." I opened my eyes. He's kidding right. I had a gun to his head. I tied him up and I took him to my house that happens to be in the middle of a forest.

"So Eren what's the real story behind how you came to meet Levi then?"

"When he was holding the orphanage hostage I turned up for work experience. I went in through the back door and _told_ him to take me and let everyone else go. Kidnapping is taking someone against their will, I went willingly." **(AN: This might not be true I just wanted the law to be this way for my story. I don't know the ins and outs of the kidnapping law so don't hold this to fact!)**

"Well there you go Levi he doesn't blame you and he's right. By law you didn't kidnap him." I looked up at Eren shyly. He smiled at me.

 **(Time Skip to a Hotel in Scotland)**

I felt someone shaking me. I wish they'd stop.

"Levi wake up." Slowly I peeled my eyes open.

"I'm up."

"Come on we're here and I need my arm back." I sat up and glanced out the window. The sun had almost set. Hanji passed a bag back. In it were wigs and various sets of contact lenses. I reached in and took out a short red wig and a box containing brown contact lenses then handed the bag to Eren. He pulled out a blond wig and a box with grey contact lenses. We put our disguises on and headed into reception. Hanji had gone ahead of us. They had a long black wig and pale blue contact lenses.

"Here are your room keys. Enjoy your stay. Breakfast is served in the dinning hall from 7:30am to 10:30am." We headed up to room 315. It had one single bed and one double bed. Hanji usually takes the double bed but today they went over to the single one. I gave them a questioning look.

"Well there are three of us this time and you two are already comfortable enough to share a bed so it makes sense for me to sleep on the single bed."

"Fair point." Eren was looking out the window. There was a massive garden with lots of different flowers and trees. There were also various bird tables dotted about. "I'm going to find my targets house and find out when he gets home in the evening."

"Ok Levi. I'll watch your husband for you."

"Don't let anything happen to him." Hanji scoffed.

"Trust me nothing's going to happen to him." I left the room and made my way into town. All I know is he lives near the town centre.

 **Eren's POV**

Levi slept most of the drive while Hanji and I listened to nightcore. When I first saw the hotel I was speechless. It's huge! The grounds are beautiful. Scotland has some lovely scenery. The first thing I noticed when I got out of the car was how cold it is. I've heard that Scotland is cold but I never guessed it would be this cold. When we got to our room I went straight to the window. The gardens are breath-taking. I wish England had scenery like this. Levi and Hanji were talking but I was only vaguely aware of what they were saying. Seconds later I heard the door shut. I turned round and discovered Levi was no longer in the room.

"Eren can you try the outfit on please. I wont to make sure it fits."

"Sure Hanji." I took the bag that held the outfit and went to change in the bathroom. I was surprised to find it fit like a glove. The outfit was the same one Hanji had shown me the picture of before we left. It consisted of over the knee black stockings, black short-shorts, a black tank top and fingerless gloves that ended just below my elbow. I had to admit it looked pretty good on me.

"Come on out Eren. I want to seeee!" I unlocked the door and saw Hanji holding a grown wig that would probably reach my waist. "You look amazing. Levi will admit his feelings for sure." His feelings?

"You're mental Hanji. Levi doesn't like me in that way." I knew he didn't but saying it out loud made the realisation all the more painful. "Besides he's probably straight right?" Hanji laughed.

"You are so naive. Levi is gay. Now answer me this, if an emotionless person starts being nice and willingly going out of their way to make someone happy, what would that mean?"

"That they care. They only wear an emotionless mask to hide their true feelings. It means they've decided to trust that someone." What was Hanji getting at. I mean I'm happy Levi is gay but he doesn't like me the same way I like him. Just then Hanji's phone rang.

"Hey shorty. You Ok?" Hanji switched on loudspeaker.

"No. He lives beside a club! Hanji all the females are flirting with me! Help!" I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"Just tell them you're taken. How many times have I told you this.

""I tried. They aren't listening." I could hear the panic in his voice. Hanji heard too.

"Why are you so panicked?" There was a pause.

"Don't tell Eren."

"I won't." Hanji looked me in the eye.

"I think I-" beep, beep.

"NO! My battery died!" Hanji ran to find their charger while I changed back into the clothes I had been wearing. What was he going to say? And why didn't he want me to know? "Eren can you go rescue Levi please. I'll give you directions to where he is."

"Sure." I exited the bathroom. I was wearing a black hoodie, a tight t-shirt that's a slightly darker shade of blue than the sky and dark green skinny jeans. Hanji gave me their spare phone. It has the exact location of Levi's phone logged into it. I walked out of the hotel and pulled my hood up. Looking at the sky I could see rain clouds forming. It didn't take me long to find Levi. He was standing awkwardly by the club's wall sign with a group of girls surrounding him. I walked over and one of the girls noticed me. She whispered to the lady next to her and they both came over. However what bothered me most was that they grabbed one of my arms each and pressed themselves against me.

"Hey hottie. What's your name?" Her speech was slurred so they've obviously been drinking.

"It's a secret." I had caught the attention of all the ladies now. They wouldn't think I'm hot if I wasn't wearing contact lenses right now. I looked over at Levi and he was livid. He growled.

"Hands off him." One woman turned to him.

"Why? He's too hot not to touch." All the women giggled. I was beginning to get annoyed with these girls. I didn't get a chance to speak my mind though, Levi beat me to it.

"He's mine so back off." Levi all but snarled at the women. They immediately let me go and walked away. I say walked but they almost fell over with every step they took. Levi came over and hugged me. "Mine." He repeated.

"Thanks for that."

"It's ok." I was wondering about why he was so mad about the girls flirting with me and also why did he call me his? My brain couldn't handle this. I need answers.

"Hey, why did you call me yours?" He stepped back from me and looked down.

"N-No reason." I frowned.

"There is a reason. Now please tell me." The rain started falling as he sighed.

"Fine." He lifted his head and his eyes locked onto mine. "I think I like you. When those girls started flirting with you, I got jealous." The rain was getting heavier by the second and I was speechless at Levi's confession. My mouth was opening and closing like a fish. "I know you probably don't like me in that way. Hell I don't even know if you're gay." I acted on impulse as the rain lashed it down around us. I stepped toward him, wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. Then the next thing I know my lips are on his. It takes him a second but soon he's kissing me back. Right now the only people in the world are him and me, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

 **AN: I think that's a good place to end this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, until next time.**


End file.
